Surpresa Natalina
by Yu-ume
Summary: Sakura é sequestrada no natal, por alguem que ela julgava estar morto... FicHentai!


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto! Pois se eles fossem meus, eu seria rica, e eu sou uma dura x__x'.

**N/A: **Minha primeira One-shot espero que gostem! O Sasori não vai ser feito de madeira aqui u.u'  
**  
Rated M: **Por conter Hentai!

_________________________________________________________

**Surpresa Natalina!  
**_**  
**__Por__Uchiha Ayume_

Sua visão estava embaçada, não conseguia reconhecer o local onde estava. Abriu os olhos lentamente vendo o ambiente onde se encontrava, era uma sala sem duvida, com poucos moveis havia apenas duas poltronas próximas a uma lareira, uma mesa um pouco distante das poltronas onde a garota se encontrava.

Não se lembrava de como havia ido parar ali, se sentia um pouco tonta e com sono. Deveria sair daquele local antes que o pior acontecesse. Tentou levantar da cadeira onde se encontrava sentada, caiu no chão após dar apenas um passo. O sono estava tomando conta de seu corpo.

Um sorriso de satisfação cobriu a face do homem que a observava da cozinha. Aproximou-se da Haruno agachando próximo a ela olhando-lhe o rosto.

- Né Sakura-chan, teremos um lindo Natal juntos minha boneca.

Pegou a menina no colo com facilidade, por mais que a Haruno tivesse uma força monstruosa agora ela era apenas uma garota, a garota dele. A qual esteve observando por todo o tempo que todos acharam que ele estava morto. Akatsuna no Sasori morto por uma fedelha e uma velha caduca? Jamais!

Ele estava vivo. E aquela menina tão interessante que o ousou desafiar seria sua vida daqui pra frente.

Estava no segundo andar da casa, que era localizada no meio de uma densa floresta, por mais que Anbu's fossem mandados para encontrar a garota seria muito difícil encontra-la.

Deitou a menina na cama, enquanto a menina murmurava coisas insanas, ela parecia uma princesa tão delicada vê-la daquele modo frágil apenas o excitava. Seria mais como aqueles contos à donzela em perigo o vilão a ponto de possui-la e logo o mocinho chegaria para impedir. Mais nesse caso o mocinho não chegaria.

Aproximou seus lábios dos da menina, começando um beijo possessivo que não seria correspondido. Sakura estava semi-acordada, mais sem duvida espantada por tudo que acontecia. Não sabia se ela já havia percebido quem era, ou simplesmente fingiria que esta junto de seu príncipe encantado.

Necessitava de mais do que um simples toque de lábios, sua língua invadiu a pequena boca da jovem que apenas mantinha os olhos abertos e se encontrava imóvel. Separou seus lábios dela quando notou que ela já estava sem ar.

Seus olhos se encontraram, Sasori sorriu com malicia enquanto tinha certeza que a rosada o estava reconhecendo. Sua consciência deveria ter voltado, mais ela ainda continuaria fraca graças às drogas injetadas pelo ex-Akatsuki.

- Eu matei você. – A voz dela suou baixa, mais mesmo assim o ruivo pode ouvir. Sorriu com as palavras dela.

- Parece que não matou direito... Sakura-_chan_! – Fez questão de dar enfaixe ao sufixo. E rir da cara de desprezo que a garota o lançou. – Você não achou que uma velha caduca e você me matariam! Se achou enganou-se! Eu apenas não queria mais fazer parte da Akatsuki me fingir de morto e seqüestrar você, foram as melhores coisas que eu já fiz.

Sasori deslizou as mãos que estavam apoiadas na cama para as pernas da garota. Sem duvida os anos de treinamento fizeram muito bem a ela, com apenas 15 anos ela era dona de um corpo que qualquer mulher invejaria. Acariciava as pernas da garota, arrancando pequenos suspiros dela. Mesmo sendo baixos, Sasori podia ouvi-los.

Sakura se encontrava confusa, como havia ido parar ali, sem duvida Sasori havia a seqüestrado isso é obvio. Mais achou que ele a mataria, não que estaria fazendo isso... A acariciando a deixando sem reação. Já havia estudado sobre sexo, no curso de medica-nin, mais tudo visto em livros nada pratico. Na verdade acabara de ter seu primeiro beijo com um ninja renegado. Estava com medo, mais não demonstraria isso. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a mão de Sasori pousar em um de seus seios.

Teve vontade de rir quando ouviu a gemer. Então a jovem discípula da 5° Hokage estava finalmente se rendendo a suas caricias. Sasori retirou sua capa, ficando apenas com a calça que pertencia ao uniforme da Akatsuki. Livrou se do resto de suas roupas rapidamente voltando sua atenção para a ninfa que esta deitada sobre sua cama.

Aproximou seus lábios dos dela mais uma vez, pressionando os com força exigindo que ela entreabrisse os pequenos lábios rosados para que sua língua adentrasse, explorando todo o espaço da pequena boca da medica-nin.

As mãos do Akatsuna exploravam todo o corpo de Sakura, acariciando as costas, retirando suas roupas, só pararam por um momento quando a medica-nin estava completamente nua, assim como ele.

Distanciou-se um pouco dela para observar seu corpo, ela era linda sem duvida. Com seus pequenos seios rosados que cabiam na mão do Akatsuna, sua barriga lisa, sua pele que emanava um cheiro de cerejeira natural. Desde a ultima vez que a havia visto seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, agora chegavam até metade das costas.

Os lábios dela estavam levemente arroxeados, pela pressão feita no beijo. Sasori não queria machuca-la, ela seria sua marionete viva, sua esposa. Sim esposa, seria somente dele.

Tocou seus lábios no pescoço de Sakura, passou a língua pelo local antes de abocanhar. Sakura gritou, graças à dor que a mordida lhe causou o local ficaria roxo, pela pele da Haruno ser tão alva.

- Eu te machuquei querida?

Deitou seu corpo sobre o de Sakura, os seios dela tocavam seu tórax, abraço a menina com força apertando o pequeno corpo dela ao seu. Sentia uma grande necessidade de manter seu corpo conectado ao dela. A deitou Sakura novamente na cama, a menina apenas sentia os beijos depositados do homem, o máximo que podia fazer era gemer, não tinha força para mais nada.

Deslizou uma mão pelo corpo de Sakura, acariciando as coxas da menina. Vendo Sakura morder o lábio inferior, tentando impedir o gemido que Sasori tanto queria ouvir escapar, porem o ruivo ouviu uma exclamação baixa por parte da menina. Sua mão foi até a feminilidade, acariciou o local por um tempo antes de invadir o local com um dedo. Sakura se contorceu, o que fez o Akatsuna sorrir e penetra-la com dois dedos. Sakura queria gritar, pedir socorro, mais aquela sensação a fazia tão bem, sentia seu corpo diferente, queria mais que apenas os dedos do Akatsuna, bem mais.

Sasori continuou a movimentar os dedos dentro dela, será que ele não via que estava a deixando louca. Não agüentava mais conter os gemidos e não estava mais tentando, agora os gemidos da menina eram ouvidos pelo Akatsuna sem esforço. O corpo dela estremeceu. Sasori sorriu, ela havia lhe dado o que ele mais queria, a prova do prazer que ele estava lhe causando.

Tirou os dedos de dentro de Sakura. Abriu as pernas da menina lentamente, posicionando-se entre elas. Levou uma mão até um dos seios da Haruno, acariciando-o. A penetrou devagar, observando as feições da menina se enrijecerem. Era visível a dor que ela estava sentindo. Mais ele sabia que logo seria substituído por prazer. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e sorriu.

- Sem dor não há prazer, Sakura-_chan_...

Dito isso o ruivo começou a se movimentar dentro da menina, devagar até ela se acostumar com ele dentro dela. Os gemidos dela começaram doloridos, mais logo a dor se transformou em prazer. As estocadas antes divagar agora eram mais fundas e rápidas. Os corpos sentiam uma grande necessidade se estarem juntos. A Haruno nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão bem ao lado de um inimigo, passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Sasori, fazendo-os se aproximarem mais, o ruivo a abraçou aumentando o contato de ambos.

Chegaram ao orgasmo junto, Sasori nunca sentiu tanto prazer em uma relação, queria possui-la de novo. Mais para a primeira vez da menina seria demais. Se fizesse isso ela desmaiaria sem duvida, amanha mal conseguiria andar.

Sakura estava deitada de bruço com a respiração ofegante, observava Sasori ao lado dela, deitado na cama a olhando. Não demorou muito para a menina dormir. O ruivo ficou acariciando as madeixas rosadas enquanto ela dormia.

- Feliz Natal Sakura-_chan_ você foi o melhor presente que papai Noel poderia me dar. – riu ao pensar no bom velhinho.

_____________________________________________  
****

N/A: Ta é minha primeira fic hentai n__n'  
espero que não fique tão lixo '


End file.
